


【鸣佐】特效药

by Jintianyezaizijiayou



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianyezaizijiayou/pseuds/Jintianyezaizijiayou
Summary: Lofter备份.20200717本人不是个写文的料，没啥文化，随便看看就好。作品：火影忍者CP：漩涡鸣人x宇智波佐助属性：原著向纯剧情无车创作时间：20190420 - ？（未完结，坑）
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原著架空698+
> 
> *海量私设
> 
> *对幻肢痛的研究仅限于维基百科，还加了各种查克拉相关的私设，不严谨
> 
> *文笔小学生
> 
> *大概是短篇，预计两三万字写完吧（非常不确定的语气
> 
> *定位大概是半正剧向带车？（更加不确定的语气
> 
> 初衷本来只是想写被幻肢痛困扰的助与发现奇妙止痛方法的鸣一起飙车的小甜饼，谁知道写铺垫写嗨了，现在已然发展成了半个正剧向……
> 
> 目前大概是：
> 
> 开窍了但是尊重鸣人“朋友”选择的助，和差临门一脚就开窍的鸣
> 
> （你们相信我啊我初衷真的只是想写个车！）
> 
> 希望我以后能拉回小甜饼吧…（发出了没有底气的声音
> 
> PS：部分原著的设定我印象不深了（暂时没空去补），存在薛定谔的bug，发现有问题告诉我，会改

一.

要问为什么佐助明明作为S级叛忍，却不用封印查克拉再收监入狱，而仅仅是被中远程感知型忍者监视动向，甚至可以自由在木叶里活动，那真的是说来话长了。

终结之谷一战，佐助终究被鸣人打动，主动做出了让步。第七班在鸣人的请求下，达成了把两人断臂和终结之谷被毁的黑锅推给了辉夜，对终结之谷一事隐瞒到底的共识。

鸣佐二人解除了无限月读。醒来的五影迅速安排好了战场清理，扫尾，损失统计，以及联军撤退等相关事宜。随后，鸣人力排众议，坚定地要拉佐助回木叶把叛忍名头处理了再说其他。佐助虽然对鸣人的自作主张不是十分赞同，但又向来拗不过坚持着的鸣人，就也由得他去了。

对佐助将要回木叶村一事，其他忍村懒得管木叶的家务事，木叶众人则是感到心情复杂。

想说这是个对忍界危害很大的叛忍吧，看着脚边的神树树枝又开不了口。

想动手抓人吧，谁都没有这个宇智波的拳头大，而唯一一位可以与其抗衡的金发青年显然一心只想把人带回村子，也不允许别人动手动脚。

众人想了想，也就释然了。既然没能力去指手画脚，便干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼。反正天塌下来鸣人总是可以搞得定的，佐助看起来也不是还要再搞事的样子。他们正常人类当务之急还是先把战场处理了再说。

就这样，鸣人和佐助无人阻拦地从战场率先回到了木叶。可刚到木叶大门口，两人就被埋伏的“根”精英成员拦下，要求对佐助进行查克拉和瞳术封印与拷问。

鸣人劝说“根”以恢复村子秩序为优，并表示佐助有自己看着并不是问题。“根”两耳不闻，执意动手，却又对开了须佐静静立在一边的佐助毫无办法。

双方争执不下时，纲手与卡卡西赶回，让鸣人先以四战主要功臣的身份跟着参与由木叶行政部门和留守的大族长老们组成的木叶最高级别的会议。

在鸣人的请求下，纲手约束“根”最多是监视，但不可私自对佐助出手。佐助则需要处于鸣人和暗部的中远距离感知型忍者的感知范围内，等会议结束后再与鸣人一同安排。三人往会议室赶，佐助没什么所谓，回头往宇智波族地的方向走去。

二.

留守木叶的高层们总算从纲手，卡卡西，鸣人三人口中得知了指挥部被毁后的战场情况，又得知宇智波佐助已经回到木叶，会议现场顿时因为佐助的处理问题而大吵出手。

有人提到既然佐助在大战中帮助了忍者联军并最后解除了无限月读，已足以说明其诚意，拉拢是可行的。保守派则认为这种不确定因素就该消灭或者彻底控制起来，先封住查克拉扔进监狱再说。又有人说木叶若是同时有两个过强的战力会使火之国大名感到忌惮从而减少拨款。还有认为不能任由仅存的写轮眼和轮回眼被别国有机会得到的，所以还是留在木叶为好。

现场你来我往吵得不可开交，愣是吵不出个所以然来。

争吵中，佐助突然现身，二话不说就对着被挡在最后的水户门炎和转寝小春开了天照。现场气氛顿时剑拔弩张一触即发，数人同时朝佐助攻击，统统被须佐和反应迅速的鸣人挡了下来。

纲手，卡卡西与日向家主先是一愣，观察到黑炎下的二人后，神色震惊，大喝一声住手。

众人莫名，停手后才发现，被天照攻击的水户门炎和转寝小春竟已倒地化作两只挣扎的白绝。

白绝本是由黑绝，也就是辉夜的意识所控制的。如今白绝还在有目的性的行动，背后所隐含的意义是什么自然不言而喻。在场都是听过战场报告的老油条，自然迅速地想通这一茬利害关系。刚才还争吵不休的会议室里静默一片。

纲手询问了在火之国各地救援的蛞蝓，得知真正的水户门炎和转寝小春还在与火之国大名密谈，其他高层这才放下心来，随即又对白绝时机如此巧妙的潜入感到毛骨悚然。

卡卡西暗中推了推鸣人。

鸣人反应过来，先是说了自己能超远距离感知到佐助查克拉的事，又跟着表态只要自己在，就不会让佐助再危害到木叶，因此希望木叶可以解除他的叛忍名头，并重新接纳他，允许他和自己一起继续处理辉夜遗留问题一事。

卡卡西再适时开口，强调了佐助的瞳术和忍界顶级的战力对于如今的木叶来说必不可少的，并提出可以对他之后的行为进行担保。

如果是和平年代，木叶有鸣人的战力，作为对他国的威慑力已经足够，佐助的存在并不是必要的。可如果辉夜的问题没有彻底解决，甚至可能出现其他未知的敌人，多一个有着轮回眼的可控强劲战力作为底牌，对木叶来说不是什么坏事。

而佐助刚才闯入会场时的下马威也已经足够让他们认清实力的绝对性差距和他对木叶目前的态度。以这种不在一个次元的力量，若佐助真有意对木叶下手，也不可能会在这安安静静地干看他们这些木叶核心人物们扯皮而不去动手。

想通各个关节，这一次，对于取消叛忍的这个提议，反对的声音已经小了许多。有异议的几位也因为各种原因选择暂时闭嘴不谈。

纲手意味深长地看了一眼卡卡西，鸣人，和从头到尾就没开过口的黑发青年。

她很清楚，若是想让佐助以阻力最小的方式被木叶决策层认可并取消叛忍身份，到这里就已经算是成功了一半了。毕竟一个足够危险的共同敌人总是能让人们放弃一些介怀，特别是当这个介怀已经处于可以监控的范围时。

剩下的两关就是火之国和那两个老家伙的态度，以及确定宇智波无法对木叶造成威胁的实际保险了。纲手的目光在鸣人和佐助之间转了转，心中有了些思量。

佐助没做什么表示，突然使了个瞬身术就离开了。鸣人自佐助出现后就一直在观察着他，此刻二话不说就要跟上去。

卡卡西眼疾手快人把人拦住，他无奈地和纲手对个眼神，提出已经让鸣人和暗部中远距离感知型忍者监控佐助行动，如有异动可以第一时间发现。其余的等两位大人回来再说。

见没人有什么异议，会议的话题也自然地转变为如何彻查白绝，以及村子战后的相关安排，姑且不谈。

三.

佐助离开会场后迅速甩开了几道跟踪而来的身影，落在木叶森林里一个隐蔽的空地。

确定这个距离最多只能被感知型忍者感知方位但能完美的隔绝视线后，他一个踉跄直接倒在了地上。

当时，与鸣人卡卡西和纲手分开的佐助，忽然从轮回眼处感受到一丝辉夜的气息。

他心下一惊，算了算发现是会议室的方位。担心鸣人那边出什么状况，他犹豫了一下，还是往回赶去。

到了现场，他一眼就看见了藏在众长老背后，由白绝变化而成的水户门炎和转寝小春。

即便只是白绝变化而成的外貌，在看见那两人的瞬间，也足够佐助从心底涌起最真切的杀意。他随心而动，直接发动了天照。可谁知他刚运用些许瞳力，就被从左臂炸起的莫名疼痛夺走了大部分的意志力。

容不得的他多加思考，接连而至袭来的数道攻击让他不得不迅速回神。佐助下意识地展开须佐，左臂顿时传来一阵比刚才还要摧枯拉朽的剧痛，疼得他连须佐都差点没开出来。

这已经是他第二次被不存在的“左臂”发作时的痛楚折腾了。但头一次的持续时间非常短，也还在他可以忍受的范围内，他本以为这次也同样，哪里想得到会如此难忍。高傲的宇智波向来不愿意在别人面前露怯，最后也只给众人留下一个高深莫测的背影。

佐助坐在地上，疼出一身冷汗，大脑几乎一片空白。

那是一种无法言说的疼。

一定要描述的话，大概与前一日千鸟与螺旋丸对撞时，过剩的查克拉把手臂分解时的痛楚接近。

不同的是，当时的痛感只有昏迷前的一瞬，而现在体验的却是缓慢且持续的剧痛。佐助甚至能清楚的感受到手臂上的组织被一寸一寸撕裂碾碎然后再沸腾蒸发。整个过程从指尖一点点持续到断面，又再一遍遍的循环。

佐助全身紧绷缩在一团，死死咬着牙，冷汗出得整个人就像是从水里拎出来的一样。

他从没觉得疼痛是这么的难熬，每分每秒都在消磨着他引以为傲的耐心。但除了忍，他对此完全束手无策。毕竟从小到大，从未有人教他要怎么去解决根本触碰不到的疼痛，卡卡西没有，鼬也没有，就算是鸣人……

佐助的脑海里不由自主地浮现起鸣人的声音：“看着你痛苦的时候，我也会感到痛苦。”

……这种疼还是别跟我一起受了。

感受着新一轮涌起的痛楚，佐助无奈地想：因为会像现在这样，光是想一想你在痛，就会让我更加难受啊，白痴吊车尾。

四.

鸣人被卡卡西拦下后，有些不解，刚想开口询问，脑子里便收到蛞蝓代纲手的传音。

“纲手大人说，这是为了能让您尽快理解成为火影后要做的工作。”蛞蝓顿了顿，补了一句“纲手大人还说，她等下会提出申请一些限定资源为您与佐助大人重造手臂，您的在场会让他们无法找借口拒绝。”

纲手提出的两个理由确实说服了鸣人。

成为火影是达成他目标的第一步，而既然纲手有办法重造他们的手臂，那么就一定要让这个提议成功被批下来。

佐助的离开还是让一直人感到不安，卡卡西看出来了，代这群人问鸣人：“佐助现在的动向如何？”

鸣人闭眼感知了一下，佐助的查克拉正好停止了移动，好像是在森林里，距离这里也不算很远，就跟卡卡西说了个大致方位。卡卡西点点头，示意众人可以放心。

但鸣人还是有些担心的。

虽然佐助没有表现出来，但他分明看出佐助有哪里不对劲，连略显匆忙的离开也看得分明。只是佐助来得太快走得也太快，他没有找到时机去问。

……佐助为什么突然离开？又为什么没走多远就停下了？是有什么要紧事吗？鸣人挠了挠头，决心等下会议一结束就赶过去看看。

好在后续会议因为对村子重建意见的高度统一，进行的非常快。

鸣人则因为一直以来的护村表现优异，家族背景健康，战场声望极高，战力如今也是忍界顶端，被在场人员一致认同可以作为火影候选人培养。木叶更多的权限将为他大开大门。因此，使用柱间细胞培育新手臂的提议也通过得十分顺利。

四战后第一次高层会议总算是结束了。卡卡西与纲手叫住鸣人，跟他大概讲了一下未来将要开始的火影候补课程，还有为了考上忍需要做好的笔试准备。鸣人听罢叫苦连天想翻窗溜走，又被三言两语劝了回来，被迫直面这惨淡的事实。

卡卡西拍了拍他的肩，让他好好珍惜这最后的几天自由日子。纲手让他和佐助把伤养好，一周后就差不多可以接手臂了。以及如果佐助有任何异常动向立刻向他们汇报。

鸣人点头让纲手放心，表示佐助肯定不会再做出过火的事情。

纲手对他自信感到些许无奈，因为还要忙着与在火之国大名府联络和与卡卡西的交接工作，匆匆离开了。

卡卡西倒是终于可以去医疗部好好治一治战场上来得伤，让鸣人自己安排，一个人慢悠悠的走了。

鸣人可算是腾出空，带着满心的担忧，往佐助停留的地方赶去。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原著架空698+  
> *正剧向  
> *文笔小学生  
> *预计两三万字写完
> 
> 被幻肢痛困扰的助  
> 各方面都开了点窍的鸣
> 
> 其他注意事项见前文
> 
> 大纲越写越长，车越来越远

五.

佐助咬牙缓了好一会儿，才慢慢找回被痛感占据的思考能力。

他深吸一口气，伸出右手触了触左肩，再一点点地往下探，才轻轻触碰到截面，便感觉一阵灼烧从断面一路烧至指尖，他只好作罢。

摸又摸不着，碰又碰不得，这到底要他怎么办！

突然间，佐助想起来，最初去到大蛇丸基地时发生的一件事情。

年幼的他在最开始的训练中可谓是险象环生。在一场试炼里，一个本来就难以应付的实验体突然变异暴走，使出了当时的佐助无论如何都躲不掉的致命一招。

小佐助睁着一双写轮眼分析了半天，发现唯一的退路就是放弃一条胳膊以换得自己的命。他也几乎是一刻都没犹豫地就这么做了。

而宣称一定不会在他训练时出手，一直在旁边看戏的大蛇丸，唯一一次帮了他一把。

事后他问大蛇丸为什么，大蛇丸笑了笑：“啊啦，只是在规避不必要的风险，毕竟你的情况比较特殊嘛。”

佐助曾经以为，大蛇丸所谓的“特殊”只是单纯想确保最看好的未来宝贵容器不会缺胳膊断腿，从而影响他自己夺舍后的发挥。

直到这些日子佐助亲身体会了这所谓的“风险”，才明白了大蛇丸当时的言外之意。

如今看来，这个“特殊”多半是和宇智波一族有什么干系了，大蛇丸肯定是知道些什么才会说出那句话。

有必要去找一趟大蛇丸，佐助想。

忽然，他抬头望着一个方向。感知中那股熟悉的查克拉离开会议室了。

在发现对方是朝着自己的方向过来时，佐助无奈，扶着树试图站起来，却因为疼痛消耗了太多对肢体的控制力，又摔了回去。

“啧，偏偏在这个时候…”

他没有打算让鸣人看到自己这么狼狈样子。

佐助自问还是比较了解鸣人的，如果鸣人知道他身体出了什么问题，多半会担心，还要拖着他去医疗部，或者是拉着他去找小樱或者纲手。

他也不想在这个事态模糊的时间点被木叶方知道任何弱点。先不提这会让双方的筹码发生转变，他更担心这会成为木叶方用来限制鸣人和自己的把柄。

反正他早就习惯自己一个人处理这些事了。干脆先在这里瞒过去。

佐助脑子里快速回想着在大蛇丸基地里看过的那些生物实验资料，考量着或许可以用在自己身上，减轻痛楚到起码可以自然行动的方式。

不知是该感谢大蛇丸的收藏太令人印象深刻，还是该说佐助的记忆力确实不差，居然还真被他想起来几个可行的方案。

比如用微电流来刺激麻痹神经的传感。

虽然微电流他暂时捏不出来，但是普通的雷遁还是没问题的。

试试看。佐助迅速拿定主意，右手捏了个小号的雷切，反手按在了自己的后脖子上。

电流顺着脊柱传遍四肢百骸，短暂的刺痛后，居然还真的起到些效果。

佐助发现左臂的知觉骤降，连疼痛也瞬间弱了几分。他活动了一下四肢，发现确实行动无碍，总算是呼出一口气，站了起来。接着就听见鸣人由远至近的一声

“佐助————————！！！！！”

佐助觉得自己多半是被疼出毛病了，在听见鸣人的声音时居然没来由地感觉到一丝安心，而他也完全不打算控制这股放下心来的莫名情绪。

鸣人急急忙忙冲到佐助面前，盯着他上下打量了一圈。发现眼前的人脸色似乎比在会议室里更差，忍不住皱眉问道：“你怎么了的说？”

“查克拉还没完全恢复。”

佐助避重就轻，尽力让自己放松，恢复一如既往的面无表情。见鸣人还是一脸担忧，为了转移他的注意力，又主动挑起了另一个话题，“对于那两只白绝，木叶那边有什么打算？”

“婆婆说不要声张，让日向族长先在各族和暗部的最高层里查有没有其他的白绝。” 鸣人挠了挠头，“但很奇怪的说，我说我们可以查白绝的事，那些长老居然拒绝了！就连婆婆也没有同意！明明我们最了解辉夜的情况，也是战后状态恢复最快的说，你还有轮回眼…”

听到这里，佐助眯了眯眼睛。

“我的轮回眼能看到那两只白绝带有一点辉夜的查克拉，可能是黑绝没用上的后手。”佐助侧头看了一眼低头认真思考的鸣人，还是把本来想说的后半段话吞了下去。

根据木叶现在的态度，看来他做的最糟猜测似乎也不全是杞人忧天。

鸣人点点头，抬头看向佐助：“黑绝那边你不用担心，我确定黑绝已经被求道玉……”

话音戛然而止。

佐助等了等没听到下文，疑惑地停步回头，映入眼帘的却是鸣人靠得极近的一张神色严肃的脸。

“你这里怎么了？”鸣人没等佐助回话，径直伸手就要撩起佐助微长但恰好遮住后颈的发尾。

佐助下意识地侧身便躲，抬起左手想封锁鸣人的动作，伸到一半才反应过来，半截残臂顿时停在空中，被鸣人一把捉住。

“…唔”

灼伤感顺着接触处一路烧进佐助的大脑，他哼了一声，条件反射挣脱了鸣人的手。谁料鸣人顺势前倾，整个人贴在佐助身前限制他动作，反手就绕过佐助的肩膀撩起了发梢。

“你干什么！”被鸣人如此认真的突袭命脉，佐助忍了半天才把肌肉记忆里的反击动作憋回去。脖子被鸣人呼出的温热气息弄得发痒，他偏了偏头，又觉得鸣人的脸实在离自己太近，刚想把人推开，就被鸣人裹着九尾查克拉的手覆上了后颈，整个人顿时僵在原地，心跳乱了一拍。

“这里是怎么回事？” 鸣人一眼就看见了他脖子后的灼烧痕迹，语气紧张起来。他清楚地记得自己没有攻击过这个部位，也记得这个地方直到佐助离开会议室时都是没有伤痕的。

他不由自主地想到会议室里对佐助处理问题的争执，以及长老团和根甚至其他木叶村民对佐助模棱两可的态度，猛然就明白了佐助在终结之谷跟他说的“你同意我回到村子，其他人未必愿意。”这句话的真正含义。

自己可以接受佐助，村里的其他人不一定接受，在他的视线范围内佐助当然是安全的，那这些人会不会背着他对佐助做些什么？

想到这里，鸣人呼吸一紧，紧接着脸色就沉了下去。

“是谁？长老团还是根？”鸣人一字一句地问。

佐助愣了愣，望着鸣人沉下去的脸色，心里说不清是什么滋味。

他所知道的鸣人，阳光，纯粹。即使知道算计和世故，也从不会优先用这类思考方式去考虑问题。  
佐助承认，不管是出于自己的私心还是其他什么说不得的念头，他从来都不希望鸣人踏入这块领域，即使明知道鸣人将来迟早会面对这些。

可他没想到鸣人会突然“开窍”，还是在没有正式接触木叶事务的现在。

是纲手和卡卡西跟他说了什么？还是…

佐助在心里叹了口气，他终究还是不希望鸣人为这些问题费心，特别是因为自己。

至于鸣人之后想如何，他早就打定主意奉陪到底了。

“鸣人。”

熟悉的声线唤回了鸣人的思绪，他抬眼，湛蓝的一双眼睛直直望进了注视着自己的黑紫眸子里。

佐助收拾好心猿意马的思绪，干脆道：“长老团和根在那两个老家伙回来前不会轻举妄动，他们也没那个本事。”他顿了顿，“用微电流刺激中枢神经可以缓解痛感。我自己用了雷切。”

鸣人收获了一个出乎意料的答案，回想起刚才自己抓住佐助左臂后他的闷哼，明白过来，赶忙用九尾查克拉包裹住佐助的断臂，怒道：“你瞎逞什么强？这种事情怎么不早说！医疗部当时没有完全处理好吗？”

九尾查克拉的安抚效果出奇得好，连灼烧感都不剩多少，佐助总算是如释重负，有力气简单跟鸣人总结了一下情况：“和外伤没有关系，只是使用瞳力或者情绪波动时手臂失去的部分会有痛感。你有类似的症状吗？”

“有时候也会有错觉，不过没有痛感。”鸣人摇头，想着佐助在会议室里的反常多半就是因为这个原因了，又是心疼他受罪，又是恼他瞒着自己硬抗，气了半天才问：“知道原因吗？”

“基本上可以确定了。”鸣人的回答让佐助确定了这种症状与宇智波血脉的关系。他瞟了一眼鸣人气鼓鼓的脸，还是说了他的打算：“我要去见大蛇丸。”

“为什么又去找那家伙！”鸣人条件反射地把面前的人抓得更紧。这个名字伴随着他过去数次失败的追逐，也是他潜意识中佐助离开木叶的罪魁祸首。虽然只是心底想想，但可能的话他甚至希望佐助一辈子都不要再和大蛇丸有什么接触。

突然收紧的力道引起一阵疼痛，佐助没反抗，就由着鸣人这么抓着他。感受到鸣人的极力抗拒，他多少猜到缘由，难得解释了两句：“以前有过类似的情况，当时大蛇丸的反应说明他知情，这个症状和宇智波的血界继限有关系。”

“那也不一定非要找大蛇丸，婆婆在医疗方面更厉害的说！” 鸣人反驳。

“但她首先是木叶的火影。”佐助淡淡道。

鸣人不说话了。他甚至惊奇于自己居然明白了佐助的言外之意。

以前的自己大概会毫不犹豫地说“婆婆不是这样的人。”可现在他是说不出口的。  
木叶的火影，自然是以木叶为出发点去考虑事情。纲手虽然没有完全表现出来，但对佐助隐隐的防备也是货真价实的。  
毕竟佐助现在身份特殊，木叶也不可能对一个杀过替补火影的叛忍毫无忌惮。这时把弱点送去对方手上确实不是什么明智之举。

佐助一直都有考虑到这些吗？还是自己之前太想当然了？鸣人默默下定决心，要尽快开始理解这一块他当初一直在回避的领域。不管是想要让村子变成他所希望的样子，还是让佐助也可以尽快被村子承认，他都要懂得如何处理不同角度的意见和矛盾才行。

佐助见鸣人不再坚持，反而觉得诧异，鸣人给了佐助一个一如既往的笑容，表示自己心里有数。

放下心后，鸣人这才发现自己离佐助实在是太近了些，稍微低头就能挨到佐助微启的唇上，顿时一阵脸红心跳小鹿乱撞，逃跑似的松开手里的人，往后退了几步。

佐助意味深长地望了过来，鸣人颇有点被抓包的窘迫，为了掩饰自己的不自在干脆借题发挥：“这么严重的后遗症为什么瞒着我？”

见鸣人有意避开，佐助没有表示，自然地顺着他的话题往下说：“我自己能处理，没必要告诉你。”

瞧着佐助一本正经的样子，鸣人哼了一声：“怎么处理？像现在这样一个人干忍？”

“……”佐助瞪了一眼鸣人。

鸣人突然福至心灵，嘴皮子不受控制的蹦了一句：

“是因为怕我担心吗？”

“……不是。”

“那就是担心我了？”

“你想多了。”

“哦，那就都是咯。”

“……” 佐助扭过头去懒得理他。

见佐助居然没有否认，鸣人心底涌起一股子莫名的开心，还没等他细细品一品，就看见佐助一副要动身的样子。  
想起来这人本来还打算背着自己去找大蛇丸，鸣人顿时气不打一处来，恶声恶气道：“但是我现在不光超级担心，还超级生气的说！”

“鸣人。”

“干嘛。”

佐助朝他抬抬下巴：“不放心就一起去。”

“不用你说我本来也会跟着去的！”鸣人一跃落在了佐助身边，嘴上理直气壮，肢体语言又显然放松了许多。

佐助看着身侧的金发青年，无奈地摇摇头，嘴角却控制不住地上扬。  
鸣人自己也忍不住摸了摸鼻子，嘿嘿笑出了声。又突然认真了起来：  
“佐助。”

“怎么？” 

“以后不要什么都自己扛，偶尔也相信一下我吧？”

“……恩。”

“哎？这是答应还是没答应的说？”

“…白痴吊车尾。”

两个人一路拌嘴去医院找到了卡卡西，询问了大蛇丸的位置，得到许可后，慢悠悠地往目的地赶去。

-tbc-


End file.
